Grace
by Miarka
Summary: A sort of spin-off story from The Resuce about Jim and Grace and how they came to meet. Not quite sure how far I'll go with this but please read and review all the same.
1. First Encounter

**My last story had included my character Grace. I felt it necessary to write a story about how she and Jim met, so here goes. **

* * *

><p>Running through the crowds, Jim knocks into a young woman with pale, yellow skin and deep red coloured hair carrying a load of packaged up books. As he hits her the packaging splits open and the books all tumble to the ground.<p>

"Oh I'm sorry" says Jim "guess I didn't see you there."

"Well could you please watch where you are going" The young woman replies, kneeling on the ground and picking up the books.

"Here let me help you with those" says Jim picking up some of the books.

"No, no I'm fine thank you" says the young woman picking up the last of the books and standing up to face Jim.

"Please just let me" Says Jim smiling

"Oh very well then" the young woman replies, gland of some company.

The two of them walk through the crowds together.

"By the way, my names Grace" says the young woman "Grace Parley."

"Jim Hawkins" says Jim smiling at her.

"Could that happen to be_ the_ Jim Hawkins, who discovered Treasure planet?"

"It sure could be" says Jim looking at her.

"Wow, I'm impressed" says Grace smiling "seems like I've actually met someone worthwhile around here."

"Speaking of which, what is all this stuff for?" asks Jim glancing at the books he's carrying.

"Oh, it's all information books for the ships. Stuff the captain takes you know. And it's my job to hull all these books around from dock to dock. Yippee!" Grace says the last word in a sarcastic tone.

"And how long are you doing this for?" Asks Jim

"Well that's the thing, I just don't know. We have boxes of the stuff back in storage, any information you ever need on ships. But as soon as the employers find someone stronger to hull all these around then it's in with them and out with me and I'm left to find some other measly job in this universe."

Jims glances at Grace and sees her, head slumped, looking down. Jim looks away and feels sorry for Grace; she's been knocked up and pushed around. Grace looks up above her and sighs.

"You know when I first got here, to the spaceport; I was so full of hope. I thought that I might actually get employed on a ship and be able to sale my way out of here. But who am I kidding."

Grace sighs again and looks at Jim "You're a lucky man, Jim Hawkins, never forget that."

The two of them arrive at dock number 12 where the books are to be placed. Jim and Grace load the books into a crate. Then Jim pulls out a shinning gold pocket watch. Suddenly realising the time he gasps and looks around.

"Oh, I gotta get home."

Grace's face falls "Ok then" she says giving a small.

"I'll see you around" says Jim turning away.

"So long Jim Hawkins" shouts Grace waving a hand after him.


	2. Second Meeting

Several weeks later Jim sees Grace again as she finishes a round of loading books. He offers to walk her back to the storage house and she accepts. They walk along the dock side together talking. Jim talks enthusiastically to Grace about solar surfing and it turns out she is already an experienced solar surfer herself.

"Yes I used to solar surf myself when I was younger but this was all some time ago."

"Would you ever do it again?" Jim asks her.

"Of course, that is if I had the time and the place. You couldn't do it here you're not allowed and even though I've gone from place to place and have had time of my own, I just haven't solar surfed at all."

"You should try do it again some time!" Jim tells her trying to sound positive.

"I really should. Maybe my next job will be somewhere else, somewhere a bit freer and I'll be able to solar surf in my spare time. But I wouldn't want to go too far away from here."

"Oh really and why is that?"

"Oh I don't know" Grace says quickly trying to cover up her true meaning for wanting to stay (she wants to see Jim.) "I guess I just hope I can get hired."

"You starting to believe that now?" asks Jim smiling at her.

"I don't know, I can dream can't I?"

The two of them laugh together. Grace now seems a lot happier than when they first met. They reach the store house and stop.

"Well I guess this is me" says Grace.

"Yeah"

They both stand there, nether of them wanting to leave.

"Would you like to come in, look around?" Grace finally asks.

"Sure, sure I would" replies Jim (not overly fussed about seeing the store house just wanting to be with Grace.)

"Okay then" says Grace as she pushes open the door a small smile on her lips.

She steps in and Jim follows her into what must be the biggest warehouse he has ever seen, full of towers of packaged up books, ready to be shipped out.

"Wow" is Jim's first reaction.

"It's quite something at first sight, isn't it?"

"It sure is."

"It gets rather boring after a while though, epically when you're coming back here every hour or so."

They quietly wonder through the passages made by the stacks of books until they decide to turn around and head back to the door they came through. They walk out and Grace shuts the door behind them. The air now feels cooler as night closes in around them.

"I'd better be getting home" Jim tells Grace.

"Yeah" says Grace rubbing the back of her neck "I could do with some sleep."

"See you soon though" Jim gives her a warming smile.

"Okay" Grace returns a broader smile.

"See ya."

"Bye."


	3. New Job

Around a week later they both meet up again in the evening. They stand together at a dock balcony aiming pebbles out into the starry night (kind of random I know but the image is just so clear in my mind.) They start to talk about their past's, which turns out to have been difficult for the both of them.

"I grew up on the moon of Lunsta" explains Grace throwing a pebble out into mid air.

"The moon of Lunsta, wow must've been nice" replies Jim amazed that Grace had come from such a beautiful place and yet ended up working here.

"Well I suppose it was at first, but then you see when I was ten years old my mother was killed in a work accident."

Jim stops as he is about to throw a pebble and looks at Grace. Bad enough his father leaving him, Grace's mother was killed.

Grace doesn't look at him just carries on talking "And then my father couldn't believe she was gone, and he didn't want to live without her so he killed himself."

"He did what?" Jim blurts out.

"He took his own life" says Grace slamming her hands down on the rail.

"Oh Grace I'm so sorry"

"I don't want any pity" she told him looking up sharply "It's your turn" she says nodding at the pebble pressed between his fingers.

Jim leans back a hurls the pebble forward, Grace immediately does the same and carries on talking.

"Anyway so then I moved to live with my grandma and this where I learnt to solar surf and all that, but she died of pure old age when I was 15 and I guess I'd just had enough of it all. I tried to make a living on Lunsta at first but after I while moved off and I've been moving around ever since"

"It must have been hard for you."

"It has been but then that's life Jim. I still cling to my dreams; I hope that one day I will find a future."

Grace reminds Jim of his former self and wants to say something to her but he is not sure what. After a moments silence Grace asks for his story and he explains about mother and the Benbow Inn, about his father leaving, how he always got into trouble and how it was purely by chance that he found the map to Treasure Planet.

"Well it sounds as if you've had a very full life Jim."

"Yeah I suppose so but I ain't over yet."

They chuck pebbles in silence before Grace speaks again.

"I should tell you that my jobs done."

"Really, so where I you gonna be working now?"

"I have no idea. I'll look around see if I can find someplace and hopefully I won't have to move on."

Jim looks down and thinks, he doesn't want Grace to go so how can he ensure that they'll see each other. Then he has an idea.

"You know you could always try Montressor, its quieter there, might be nice for you." Jim tells her trying to be subtle about the whole thing.

"Montressor" says Grace "it sounds nice"

"Yeah, great for solar surfing" (dam it Jim how obvious was that? She is looking for a job!) "And it's pretty easy to find work and a place to live."

"Well I might try there then, would make a nice change from this place."

Grace aims a pebble but before she throws she glances round and says "Hey, Jim, to Montressor."

"To Montressor" he replies lifting his own pebble.

Grace hurls the pebble into the night and they both watch it tumble through the endless sky.


	4. Solar surfing

Grace starts looking for jobs immediately the next day and it is not long before she finds one.

"So what is it then?" asks Jim as they walk along one of Montressor's cliff tops.

"There's no need to get so excited" Grace laughs "It's a job at that shoe polishing store."

"Shoe polishing; okay."

"Not the greatest job in the world but it's enough to keep me living."

"Speaking of which, where are you gonna stay?"

"Ah now that I still need to figure out."

"Well if you can't find anywhere you could always come to my Mom's Inn." Jim once again tries but fails to be subtle.

"The Benbow?"

"Yeah that's right."

"Well I could then, so long as it's not too busy."

"No my Mom would be glad to have you."

"Okay then" says Grace as a smile spreads across her face "The Benbow Inn it is."

"Hey now come on I want to show you something" says Jim grabbing Grace's arm and pulling her along the cliff.

"What? Jim, where are we going?" asks Grace trying to keep up with him.

"You'll see" Jim calls back to her.

They arrive at the edge of the cliff and stop. Before them lies two; handmade solar surfers.

"Jim" says Grace as Jim steps forward to examine them "did you make these."

"Yeah" says Jim straightening up to stand beside them. "This one here is mine" he says pointing "but this one, is a spare I built I was wondering if you wanna have it?"

Grace looks breathless and astonished. "Jim no one's ever given me something like this before. It..it's wonderful really, thank you."

"Ah it was nothing just a welcome gift." Jim tells her waving his hand "you wanna try it?"

"Sure, sure okay" says Grace and she steps forward and places herself rightly onto the solar surfer. "It's been years since I done this" she says smiling at him.

"Well you gonna get a shock here because I go wild on this thing. Come on!"

And with that Jim takes off at break neck speed. Grace laughs and then follows at a slightly slower pace. They dive together through the rocky cliffs and as Grace flies she becomes more confident. She laughs and screams and Jim laughs back at her, then they wiz around each other and start diving and swooping through the midsummer sky.


	5. The Rooftop

A month later Grace is still working on Montressor and renting a room in the Benbow Inn (Jim had secretly ensured with Sarah that Grace has the room next to his.)

One night Jim is standing outside the Benbow when he spots Grace coming back from work late. He greets her and they walk over to the edge of the cliff and sit down on the ground. They have both spent much time together in the past month but it has been manly solar surfing and they haven't taken much time to just talk to each other.

"So how has your job been?" Jim asks Grace as they sit down.

"Oh well it's a job isn't it. It's not nice being cooped up in there the whole time but at least it doesn't wear me out as much as book carrying."

"Yeah well you know one of these days you might get lucky."

"Luck hasn't seemed to have followed me through life so far but you never know, I have been lucky, I met you." Graces blushes realising what she has just said.

Neither of them says anything, both embarrassed they just look out into clear night's sky.

"The stars are so beautiful here" says Grace quietly.

"Hey there's some place I should show you"

"Really..where?"

"Get up I'll show you" says Jim already stood up and reaching out for her hand.

Grace takes it and they walk together to the back of the Inn, through the back way and up into the top corridor.

"Come on now" says Jim climbing out of the window and onto the roof.

"Jim what are you doing?" asks Grace.

"Just follow me."

They both climb out onto the rooftop and walk along to the edge where Jim sits down.

"Now lie down."

Grace copy's Jim and they lie down next to each other and look up into the night. The faint rumbling noise of the costumers downstairs can still be herd but apart from that it is very peaceful. As they lie there Grace moves her arm a little and brushes Jim's fingers, he silently presses his hand into hers and they stay there as if frozen by that moment, completely still, starring into the stars, hand in hand. There happy moment is broken by the sound of Mrs Dunwiddle's shrill voice from down below. They let go and Jim laugh softly.

"That's the star Perliesa up there" says Grace starring at the brightly twinkling star "Fourth across from Linth and tenth from the Cassi."

Jim stares at her "how'd you know all that?"

"I have a talent for star gazing, I guess it combines with my gift of languages" say Grace smiling sweetly "as a young growing up on Lunsta I used to watch the great galleons sail by our little moon at night, watching from my bedroom window I dreamt of one sailing on those ships."

"Tell me more about your gift of languages."

"Well I'm half Mesttra from my dad's side and so I inherited some of the Mesttra abilities. Unlike pure Mesttra's my hair doesn't change colour but is naturally this reddish plumb colour you see here." Grace smoothes down her deep purple hair "Another thing I picked up is that I was born with the Mesttra gift of being utterly fluent in all languages. Even if I don't know what a certain language is I can still speak it with pure will."

"That's quiet something then."

"It can be sometimes but to be honest I'm rather ashamed of my father."

Grace says this in a sharp and curt tone of voice that makes Jim instantly feel guilty and wish he'd never mentioned Grace's past life. They both look away from and do not speak to each other. After a few minutes Grace sits up slightly and unties her hair from work Jim watches her and spots something on the back of her neck.

"Hey what's that?" he asks sitting up next to her and intently forgetting their troubles just minuets ago.

"Oh this" says Grace glancing around and holding the back of her neck "It's my tattoo."

"You have a tattoo?"

"Yeah, do you wanna see?"

"Sure"

Jim presses his fingers against Grace's neck and pushes back her hair. Sure enough down the back of her neck is the image of a crescent moon with a diamond hanging below it.

"Wow" says Jim impressed.

He knows that he should pull back now but something keeps his hands in place there, her neck is very warm and soft and he doesn't want to move. Grace doesn't reject it and stays perfectly still. Finally Jim realises his hands and Grace turns around to face him. They look at each other and are just about to move forward when the window flies open.

"James Pleiades Hawkins" yells Sarah from the window. "What in God's name are you doing up here when it is a madhouse downstairs."

"Oh sorry Mom" says Jim, slightly embarrassed. Sarah hasn't even taken a notice of Grace. "I'll come down and help you."

"That you will young man" replies Sarah and with that she shuts the window.

Jim apologetically turns back to Grace "what can I say she's my Mom, she has to be hard on me sometimes." Jim realises how rude that must have sounded considering Grace doesn't have a Mom.

"Yeah I understand" says Grace quickly "you'd better get now there."

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."


	6. A Crew

Sometime later Amila and Jim standing together in Amila's state room talking of preparations needed for a voyage. After discussing many matters Amila mentions hiring a crew. At this Jim immediately thinks of Grace.

"Captain I'll leave the rest of the crew up to you but there's just one person I'd like you to hire."


	7. The Legacy

"YOU GOT ME HIRED ON THE LEGACY!" Grace screams outside the shop she works as Jim brings her the good news. She hugs him boldly still laughing with happiness and then jumps back from him "No way is this happening, I must be dreaming, no don't tell me I'm dreaming this is too good to be true"

"Now don't worry about it Grace because I promise you this is real" says Jim smiling at her happy madness.

Overjoyed with the entire moment Grace shouts to the world "Goodbye all the measly jobs!"


	8. Staying On

**I know this is now zooming forward a lot but I'm afraid I've all ready written a story about Grace's first voyage, so I figured I'll move on to after they get home.**

* * *

><p>"So what are you gonna do now?" asks Jim as he and Grace stand in the Benbow's kitchen together washing up the dirty dishes.<p>

"Well I don't really know. If I can I'll continue working on the Legacy but I'll need to find other work in-between the times we're not sailing."

"You know, you could always try here."

"Yeah you think your Mom would like to have me work here?"

"Are you kidding me, Grace my Mom absolutely loves you, treats you like her own daughter."

"Well if it's no trouble to anyone I'll work here."

"Ah don't worry you'll do a great job here, despite your washing up skills."

"Oi" says Grace as she playfully flicks soap suds into Jim's hair.

"Ahh, Grace." Jim shouts flicking more soap studs back at her.

Grace giggles and says something in an unknown language (she recently discovered that this annoys the hell out of Jim.) At that moment pandemonium brakes lose as the two of them begin the greatest soap fight ever know on Montressor. Only to be called off when Sarah wonders into the kitchen and does the best "James Pleiades Hawkins" yelling known in Sarah's history.


	9. Starting New

The next evening Grace talks with Amila in the Benbow's privet meeting room.

"Amila you are aware that through the past years of my life I have moved around working in simple small jobs" Grace begins as the two of them sit down at each end of the table.

Amila nodded politely.

"But as of serving as your navigator for the Legacy, there is a request I have that I would like you to keep in mind."

"And what would that request be, my dear?" Amila asks.

"I believe that I want to settle down slightly, and for the time being I want to work for you permanently."

At this Amila smiled "My dear I couldn't be happier with your request, you are one of the most wonderfully talented navigators I have ever seen and I am truly overjoyed that you have come to me, because it would give me the upmost pleasure to hire you."

At this Grace smiles, slightly stunned that Amila is so willing.

"There is just one question I would like to ask you" Amila continues "What will you do for work in the times between when you are not needed on a voyage?"

"Ah, I thought that I might work here at the Benbow."

An even warmer smile spreads across Amila's face. "And have you already discussed this with Sarah?"

"I only asked if I could work here in the times between and Sarah told me shed be delighted for me to work here if you accepted my request."

"Well now I have accepted and I would suggest that you ask Sarah too permanently give you room you have been renting."

"I suppose that would be a better idea, thank you" says Grace, who is now getting up from her chair ready to leave.

"Grace there is one other thing" says Amila as she too stands up "I in turn have a request for you" explains Amila, walking forward in stand in front of Grace at end of the table.

"Yes?" asks Grace curiously.

Amila sighs. "Usually I am I very polite and respectful woman but I'm afraid you are about to drive me to insanity."

Grace looks astonished and slightly confused over what she has done.

"Will you please simply tell Jim how you feel about him; I swear to god this is the most boring experience of my life just waiting for one of you to say something."

Grace back away slightly, surprised at what Amila had just told her but quickly recovered herself. "Are you sure he likes me Amila?"

"My dear girl, the love you have for each other is the most obvious thing in this entire galaxy. Yet you both still hold back when you have so much potential. I just felt it high time that I told one of you to make a move."

Grace gives a few seconds to take everything Amila has said in "But how am I supposed to tell Jim?" she finally asks.

Amila places her hand on Grace's shoulders "all I can tell you is that you will know." She smiles warmly "Now you go on then, I had better get home."

* * *

><p>Grace lay awake that night trying to figure out what she could say to Jim. Should she even tell Jim? Was Amila right? Yeah, Jim seemed to like but was that just as friends? After hours of thinking about it Grace just decided to sleep on it and see how the next day turned out.<p> 


	10. True Feelings

Grace lay awake that night trying to figure out what she could say to Jim. Should she even tell Jim? Was Amila right? Yeah, Jim seemed to like but was that just as friends? After hours of thinking about it Grace just decided to sleep on it and see how the next day turned out.

* * *

><p>The following evening Jim walked into the Benbow by himself while Grace was wiping down the tables. He was about to say hello to her but she quickly got her words in first.<p>

"Jim can I see you later when my work is done?"

"Sure" replies Jim "why'd you need to see me?"

"I tell you soon"

"Okay" says Jim slightly suspicious.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later Grace meets Jim the corridor.<p>

"This way" she says pulling his hand.

They both climb out off the window and onto the rooftop.

"So now are you gonna tell me?" asks Jim as they both sit together.

Grace looks slightly frightened but she keeps herself calm "Jim do you remember the last we were up here?"

"Oh course."

"Then you remember what we were interrupted from?"

"Err, our friendship?"

"Jim, don't be so stupid epically not with me."

"Okay, okay. But who told you?"

Grace sighed (oh he'd got her) "Amila."

Jim through back his head and laughed "Amila, I should have known."

"How did you know?" Grace asked.

Jim wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close "we were both so scared, neither of us would admit anything unless we'd been told to."

Grace sighed again and looked up into his eyes "Why are you always so good at getting me this way?"

"For the same reason you're so good at annoying me" Jim says and leans his face close to hers and whispers "we both know each other too well."

At this Jim closed the small gap between them and puts his mouth to hers. The two of them sit there in the cold night for what seems like eternity, neither of them wants to pull back until they finally have too gasping for air. Jim laughs; that same soft laugh he always does.

"What is it?" asks Grace.

"You know what, my Mom is absolutely gonna love this."

"Oh really"

"Yeah, you know how much she adores you, well us being together is gonna make her day."

"Slu fel eh ool un su" says Grace and smiles "do you know what that means?"

"Not a clue."

"It means, let's be together for love."

Jim smiled at her and with that the two of them went back inside laughing and discussing how long it would take Sarah to realise that they were now more than just good friends.


End file.
